El cuerpo perdido
by Elibe
Summary: Juvia tiene la mision de buscar informacion sobre lo sucedido en una vieja mansion. ¿Que sucede adentro? Es solo uno de los misterios que debera afrontar. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: Juvia L.**

 **Palabras: 500, sin notas, sin disclaimer, sin titulo, solo el texto.**

 **N/A: Juvia es mi personaje favorito de Fairy Tail. Principalmente por que me recuerda a mi cuando stalkeaba a algun chico. Ademas de que es un personaje con una gran historia para explotar y que siempre se puede utilizar para cualquier historia. Admito que me costo escribir algo K+ y hasta dudo que esto lo sea. Si algun moderador cree que hay que aumentar el Rated, lo hare.**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Subgenero: Casa de los espantos**

* * *

 **"Ninguna sabana te protegerá en la oscuridad"**

* * *

Juvia se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión. Era una vieja construcción de madera podrida del siglo pasado. Su antiguo morador murió misteriosamente y desde esa fecha comentan que su espíritu anda por las noches reclamando.

"¿ _Dónde está mi cuerpo?_ "

—Son solo cuentos de lugareños asustadizos, Juvia no se asustara.

Al ingresar pudo contemplar el lugar. Un extenso hall con una gran escalera que daba al primer piso era lo primero que podía verse. Se encontraba en ruinas, lleno de moho y telarañas por doquier. Camino y el piso rechinaba quejándose por sus pesadas botas. El viento soplo fuerte por una de las ventanas rotas y creyó oír un lamento. Un portazo la alerto y corrió hacia atrás. Al llegar ante la puerta oyó un clic, el pestillo fue echado. Giro el pomo pero este se encontraba trabado. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se cayó al piso con un pesado sonido metálico. Del orificio salió un pequeño chorro de sangre que la empapa. Juvia grito con fuerza y una risa onírica se escucho por los rincones del lugar.

—¿Quien anda ahí?

"Juvia cálmate" Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el primer piso. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, dando a un pasillo oscuro. Encendió una lámpara y camino. La iluminación era tétrica y poco podía ver. Sintió cosquillas en su rostro y se rasco con los dedos. Noto una especie de gel y al retirarlo, comprendió que había aplastado una araña. Al alzar la vista, cientos de arácnidos cayeron sobre ella.

—¡Auxilio, Gray sama proteja a Juvia!

Se zarandeo las arañas y pronto de la desesperación se convirtió en agua. Allí los insectos comenzaron a introducirse en su cuerpo. Juvia lanzo un poco de agua para todos lados y logro esparcirlos por doquier. A pesar de su nerviosismo, logro incorporarse a toda prisa y corrió por el pasillo.

La puerta del fondo se abrió de un portazo. Un cuerpo putrefacto se abalanzo sobre ella, traspasándola y cubriendo de agua todo el lugar. Los labios calcinados se movieron erráticamente y una cacofonía de terror broto.

—¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

Un espectro se encontraba tumbado en una cama destruida por el tiempo. La observaba en silencio y le señalaba el cuerpo putrefacto que se acercaba a la hechicera elemental de forma errática. El puño le brillo y golpeo a Juvia con tanta fuerza que la dejo inconsciente.

La hechicera elemental se incorporo. Recordó el golpe que la dejo inconsciente y se toco la sien. No había ningún dolor. Comprendió que se encontraba en una habitación normal y Gray sama se encontraba allí.

—Te he rescatado Juvia, menos mal que llegue a tiempo. He sanado la mansión, ahora larguémonos juntos.

—Juvia está feliz de que la haya rescatado.

Juvia se incorporo y camino hacia la puerta. El pomo se cayó y un sonido metálico se oyó por todos lados. Del orificio brotó sangre. La puerta, el piso y las paredes se pudrieron a toda prisa.

—¡ _Aquí está mi nuevo cuerpo!_


	2. Drabble 2

**Claim: Juvia L.**

 **Palabras: 500, sin notas, sin disclaimer, sin titulo, solo el texto.**

 **N/A:Agradesco los reviews que me han dejado. La verdad que me pone muy contenta cuando me responden una de mi historias y mas cuando tienen tantos sentimientos encontrados. Un saludo especial para Lymar Vastya, Liraaz y Telinay Inuzuka.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Emocion: Miedo**

* * *

Nunca creyó que al voltearse se encontraría con el cadáver putrefacto de Gray sama. "Es una ilusión…" Pensó Juvia.

Intento escapar. La puerta carecía de pomo. Comenzó a empujarla para derribarla. El roble duro, no cedía y la hechicera elemental debió usar su magia para destrozarla. Corrió hacia un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por velas con llamas azules. Las sombras que proyectaban eran tétricas y Juvia sintió el sudor helado recorrer su cuerpo.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse frenéticamente. El viento ululaba a lo lejos y parecía que traía la carcajada de la locura. Ojos rojos seguían su progreso celosamente. No puedo soportarlo y se encamino hacia la oscuridad absoluta.

Cayó Por la bruma y se golpeo con un duro suelo. Lo tanteo con los dedos y lo encontró húmedo y suave. Al incorporarse noto que se encontraba en una especie de jardín. Las plantas dejaron de existir hace mucho rato, lo único que quedaban eran troncos huecos y putrefactos.

—¡Gray Sama!

No hubo respuesta. La hechicera elemental necesitaba el calor de su amado.

—Gray sama no es un zombi… Juvia lo rescatara—Se dijo a si misma para no perder la cordura.

Camino alrededor del jardín, solo encontró ventanas tapiadas y puertas selladas. No había forma de regresar a la mansión. En el fondo de su ser, sabia que el lugar estaba corrupto, pero debía de haber una manera de purificarlo.

 _Crac._ Se oyó cuando piso una pequeña ramita. El suelo se ilumino y comenzó a temblar. Nubes de polvo emergieron de las paredes de granito de la mansión. Unos brazos esqueléticos comenzaron salir desde las profundidades. Juvia intento alejarse, pero esto ocurría en todo el jardín. Los brazos dejaron pasar a los torsos y estos se escurrieron ágilmente para atacarla. Juvia utilizo su magia elemental y los destrozo a todos con gran esfuerzo. Los huesos roídos por los años comenzaron a temblar y poco a poco se iban uniendo para volver a formar los cuerpos de antiguos asesinos. Pateo un cráneo que tenía en las cercanías y corrió sin rumbo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el reflejo blancuzco de una luz extraña. Lo podía observar entre las tablas de madera que tapiaban una ventana amplia. Su mente estresada le decía que ese es el lugar donde se podía salvar. No sabia como eso podía ser verdad, pero en el fondo de su ser creería cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla.

Juvia concentro todo el mana que le restaba para realizar un ultimo hechizo. El sudor le corría por el rostro y el cuerpo le temblaba, estaba exhausta. No podía romper la barricada que se encontraba en la ventana, tenia que utilizarla para bloquear a los no muertos. Corrió hacia delante, esquivando los ataques de los esqueletos que se iban regenerando. Uno alcanzo a golpearla, pero por fortuna continúo andando. Sabía que si la derribaban moriría en pocos segundos. Al estar a pocos pasos de la barricada convirtió todo su cuerpo en agua y lo atravesó sin destruirla.


	3. Drabble 3

**Claim: Juvia L.**

 **Palabras: 500, sin notas, sin disclaimer, sin titulo, solo texto.**

 **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Genero: Misterio**

* * *

Aterrada, exhausta y casi sin mana Juvia se incorporo. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación. Una cama impecable y tendida era lo único que desencajaba, el resto del lugar estaba podrido y destruido. Tanteo en busca de cualquier cosa, pero no había nada en el escritorio ni en el ropero. La cama la sorprendió y la desarmo. Allí había un papel garabateado con una caligrafía errática.

" _Me están buscando, tengo que huir. Si alguien me lee, sabrá que la maldición es mortal_ "

"Entonces la maldición es cierta" Pensó Juvia.

Guardo el papel en su gabardina azul y salió. Un pasillo oscuro con dos direcciones la aguardo. Juvia buscaba cual seria el lugar de salida, aunque en cierto modo, también deseaba descubrir el misterio. Tomo la dirección mas oscura y al verse envuelta por las penumbras, utilizo su poco mana para crear un orbe acuático y luminoso. El brillo era azulado y su intensidad escasa, pero era mejor que estar a ciegas.

Luego de varios pasos se encontró con una puerta doble estropeada. La empujo, ya que no había pomo y esta se abrió lentamente rompiendo el silencio con un ensordecedor chillido. El lugar era un caos. Varias estanterías se encontraban caídas y muchos libros antiquísimos en el suelo de forma caótica. Una mesa cuadrada con varias sillas se encontraba en el centro. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por más estanterías, algunas vacías y otras con unos cuantos libros.

"Alguien debió de saquear el lugar, ¿Pero que buscaba?"

Luego de revisar todo, la hechicera noto algo muy extraño. En una de las tantas estanterías caídas había un libro colgado, como si estuviera suspendido en el aire. Se acerco y comprobó que era el único que no se había caído. Intento sacarlo pero estaba atado a algo. Así que lo empujo dentro. Se oyó un clic en alguna parte y una estantería cercana a ella se movió pesadamente. Con paso seguro se introdujo en la habitación secreta.

Era un pequeño cuartito de estudio. La particularidad es que estaba impecable y hace mucho tiempo que la ultima persona la habrá visitado. Una pequeña estantería con distintos artilugios y algunos libros se encontraba a su costado. Enfrente una mesita de estudio con unas velas que debían de tener añares. Se acerco y corroboro que había un pequeño cajón, allí una nueva nota garabateada con la misma caligrafía errática.

"Los escucho, no tengo para donde escapar. Dejo aquí los dos únicos artilugios que servirán para poner fin a la maldición. Usad el talismán para purificar el entorno y con la daga ceremonial podrán cortar mas allá de esta dimensión"

La escritura se detuvo abruptamente. Juvia volteo y ambos objetos se encontraban sobre la estantería. Un talismán de roca, con una estrella de cinco puntas dibujadas y cinco piedras preciosas de distintos colores. La daga era aun mas extraña, de una piedra que desconocía y del color del espacio. Sumamente pesada y al tacto resultaba desagradable. Una vez lista, fue en busca de su amado Gray sama.


	4. Drabble 4

**Claim: Juvia L.**

 **Palabras: 497, sin notas, sin disclaimer, sin titulo, solo el texto.**

 **N/A: El ultimo y ahora a continuar con mi fanfic. Espero que les agrade esta actualizacion doble y que encuentren sentimientos tan lindos como los que me han comentado. Me costo demasiado hacer esta serie de Drabbles, las 500 palabras me limitan demasiado, ya que estoy acostumbrada a expresarme un poco mas en mis escritos. Ojala les guste tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlos ^.^  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.** **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Rated: Teen  
**

* * *

La hechicera elemental iba en pos del hechicero de hielo. No sabía donde podía ubicarlo, pero ahora más que nunca debía de encontrarlo. Estaba segura que si no daba pronto con Gray sama quedaría atrapado aquí para siempre.

Abrió la otra puerta de la biblioteca y supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba. De alguna extraña manera había vuelto al primer pasillo, ese en el cual la atacaron las criaturas, los insectos y el espectro. No le importo la espesa mata de oscuridad ni nada, atravesó la negrura y pronto llego del otro lado. Allí, una puerta se abrió de una forma tan lenta, que la puso un poco nerviosa. La empujo y allí se encontraban todos.

El espectro recorría toda la habitación y rodeaba de vez en cuando al hechicero. Gray sama se encontraba podrido, era un simple cadáver ambulante, pero con estos artilugios podría reconvertirlo en algo.

"Al menos eso decía el papel" Pensó Juvia.

—Juvia le devolverá la vida, aguante un poco.

—Crees que permitiré que una simple mortal logre purificar este lugar—Dijo el espectro.

—No podrá detenerla, el amor hace más fuerte a Juvia.

—Muchacha loca, te destruiré.

Juvia no supo que debía utilizar en un principio y acerco el talismán hacia el espectro que se abalanzo sobre ella. No sucedió nada y el no muerto se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de la hechicera elemental, poseyéndola en un instante.

—Vaya… si que es un cuerpo joven y vigoroso—Dijo el espectro con la voz de combinada.

—Monstruo, ¡libera a Juvia!

—¡Jamás!

La hechicera elemental sintió que poco a poco iba perdiendo la facultad de su cuerpo. Intento expulsarlo utilizando su mana, pero eso no tuvo ningún efecto en la criatura. Los nervios de Juvia la estaban traicionando y pronto perecería o quedaría como un títere de una criatura antigua. Un final triste sin dudas.

—Serénate Juvia… no permitirá que nadie viva la vida por ella.

"La daga"—dijo una helada voz conocida

Juvia tomo la daga con gran dificultad. La sintió pesada y asquerosa. Se dio un largo corte en el brazo y el espectro chillo de dolor. La libero y se coloco frente a ella aterrado. En un instante, lo volvió a atacar y la daga desmorono la tela que lo unía a este mundo, dejándolo en el hogar de los muertos para siempre.

Gray putrefacto se le abalanzo a toda prisa. Juvia tomo el talismán y se lo apunto a su amado. Concentro la ultima reserva de mana y la piedra reacciono a la esencia mágica. Un brillo blancuzco tan intenso la encandilo y cuando se apago todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Gray Sama!

—¿Juvia, qué sucedió?

—Juvia está muy feliz de que este bien, una maldición nos ataco y…—La hechicera rompió en llanto.

—Tranquila, ya paso, ahora estamos bien.

Juvia, aun nerviosa y llorando a montones sintió los labios de su amado junto a los suyos. Fue una sensación placentera que la calmo.

—Volvamos, creo que podemos comenzar algo juntos.


End file.
